Los Diarios de Amy Raudenfeld
by Emily1823
Summary: Muchos secretos rodean a Amy Raudenfeld, intrigada por todo esto la pequeña Karma se decide a conocer la verdad, escrita de la propia mano de Amy...


El funeral comenzó tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para asimilar nada. Distintos rostros bailaban frente a los ojos de Karma, pero no vio realmente a ninguno, era como si todavía estuviera en shock, parecía ver todo lo que ocurría desde los ojos de otra persona. De vez en cuando alguien se le acercaba para darle un abrazo o decirle algunas palabras de aliento.

La pobre chica tan sólo asentía con su cabeza, incapaz d encontrar las palabras, pero nadie la presionó, incluso Lauren, que siempre le instaba el comportarse como una señorita en cada momento posible, se tragaba sus palabras. Karma tampoco lo notó, pero Lauren la sostenía del brazo en todo momento, y nunca la dejó sola. Sabía que en este momento, lo único que podía hacer era eso. Lo único.

Una mujer morena se acercó a Karma casi con temor, parecía querer hablar, pero no se atrevía. Luego de unos minutos de duda, decidió acercarse a la pequeña.

-Karma. –saludó la mujer a la pequeña con una sonrisa amable. –No sabes cuánto lamento tu pérdida. Amy… ella fue una gran persona.

Karma asintió una vez más.

La mujer observaba a la pequeña cuidadosamente, casi se veía algo de melancolía en sus ojos, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer otro comentario, Lauren se interpuso.

-Bueno, ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir. –le dijo en el tono más amigable que pudo. –Karma necesita espacio.

-Por supuesto. –asintió la mujer mirando al suelo. –No quería… yo…

Se veía muy avergonzada. Movió sus pies haciendo el amago de irse, pero antes sus ojos se posaron en los de Karma una última vez.

-Sabes, pequeña… verte es casi como verla a ella otra vez, _eres la viva imagen de tu madre_.

Y sin más se perdió entre la gente.

A pesar de todas las palabras que le habían dicho, por alguna razón, eso caló en lo profundo de Karma. De un momento a otro se sintió interesada por esa mujer.

-Tía, Lauren. –dijo Karma, su voz sonaba rota. -¿Quién era esa mujer?

Su tía la miró sorprendida, no era para menos, esas palabras eran las primeras que le oía decir a la niña desde que supieron sobre el accidente de su madre.

-Reagan, una amiga de tu mamá. –le contestó Lauren sin entrar en muchos detalles.

-¿También era amiga tuya?

-Nunca nos llevamos muy bien en verdad. –susurró Lauren.

Karma entendió entonces que su tía no le diría más, pero la curiosidad ya estaba instalada en su mente. Y no era para menos, ya que en sus cortos catorce años de vida, Karma siempre sintió que su mamá tenía cientos de secretos. Cada vez que ella le preguntaba por demás familiares o tan solo por alguna historia de su juventud, su mamá entraba en pretextos una y otra vez.

 _Eres lo más importante para mí, Karma. –le decía su mamá. –No hablemos de todas las cosas que pasaron, sólo quiero estar contigo, mi pequeña hija._

Entonces Karma sólo le sonreía a su mamá y continuaban jugando como todos los días. Por supuesto la curiosidad era cada vez más latente en ella conforme pasaban los años, pero jamás llegó al punto de presionar a su mamá, ella era la persona más amable del mundo, no tenía más que palabras llenas de amor y ternura. Karma era feliz con esa vida, sin embargo, esa mujer le había traído a su mente todos esos recuerdos y ahora se encontraba desesperada por saber más, más de su mamá, más acerca de su vida. Necesitaba saber.

Con la excusa de ir al baño, Karma se encaminó entre las personas que le hacían lugar, no sin antes dedicarle miradas lastimeras.

-Pobre niña, primero su papá y ahora su madre. –oyó decir a alguien. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, pero no trató de detenerlas.

Afuera, en el jardín, ese mismo en el que su mamá y ella trabajaban horas, pequeños grupos de personas hablaban entre ellos. Reconoció a algunos, pero no a la persona que necesitaba encontrar. Pensó que tal vez la mujer ya se había ido y se fijó en todos los autos estacionados afuera. Justo entonces pareció distinguir la figura de la mujer subiéndose a un taxi.

-¡Espere! –gritó Karma sorprendiendo a todos. Corrió hacia la mujer pero no la había escuchado, pero cuando llegó a la calle, el taxi ya doblaba la esquina, perdiéndose completamente de su vista.

-Nooo… -sollozó la niña sujetándose de ambos brazos. Había sentido que esta mujer era una pista para entender un poco más el pasado de su mamá, y ahora se había ido. Sintió que perdía a su mamá una vez más.

Alguien la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí, asumiendo que era Lauren, Karma se dejó llevar. A través de los murmullos de todos, Lauren dejó a Karma en su cuarto, la acostó y estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

-Karma. –dijo Lauren. –Tengo que ir abajo a ocuparme de algunos detalles del funeral, ¿estarás bien si te dejó sola unos momentos?

La niña asintió despacio y Lauren salió afuera. Un momento antes de que se cerrara la puerta Karma vio a una pareja de ancianos que se encontraban afuera, casi como esperando a alguien.

Controlándose un poco más, se acercó a la puerta para escuchar que decían, pero o hablaban muy bajo o se habían ido porque no escuchó nada. La idea de salir a espiar a su tía era tentadora, pero ya no tenía muchas fuerzas. Se encontraba demasiado triste, débil, y más que todo, _sola_.

Ya desde pequeña tuvo que aprender a vivir sin un papá, había fallecido en un accidente de auto cuando ella tenía 2 años, así que no lo recordaba. Tenía algunas fotos de él, pero jamás sintió una relación muy cercana con él. Era su mamá la que siempre estuvo a su lado, y a pesar de que estaba un poco triste de que fueran solo las dos, ya se había acostumbrado. Su mamá era alguien muy fácil de querer.

Y ahora estaba sola. Tenía a su tía, claro está, pero sabía en su corazón que nunca sería igual.

Se levantó con cuidado, tenía ganas de estar en el cuarto de su mamá.

Adentro, la cama donde ella solía contarle malas historias de terror yacía inerte, en cierto modo pérdida. Se recostó encima, y suspiró. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con dibujos que, Karma de pequeña le había hecho. En casi todos veías a una mamá y a una niña pequeña tomadas de la mano, jugando, o durmiendo, o simplemente descansando. En uno de los dibujos había dibujado a su mamá con un vestido rojo, uno que ella solía usar de vez en cuando. Lo recordaba bien, era el único vestido que alguna vez vio vestir a su mamá.

De pequeña, Karma siempre había querido usarlo, pero nunca le quedó bien.

 _Tal vez ahora sí me quede bien…_

La idea la animó un poco, y se dirigió al closet de su mamá. Toda su ropa colgaba limpia y ordenada, y en una esquina estaba el vestido rojo. Lo tomó entre sus manos, pero de los nervios se le cayó al suelo. Se agachó con cuidado y al levantarlo se fijó en algo que hasta entonces no había notado.

Había una especie de grieta entre una esquina del closet. La tabla de al lado se veía suelta…

Estirando su mano, sintió algo duro dentro, lo agarro de allí, y para su sorpresa se encontró con un diario repleto de polvo. Era obvio que hace años que nadie lo sostenía.

Después de recoger el vestido se recostó en la cama con un pañito para limpiar el libro. No tenía nada escrito en la portada y se veía bastante deteriorado. Abrió la primera página y vio unas palabras escritas en una caligrafía muy fina.

 _Para mi querida hija, Amy Raudenfeld._

¿Raudenfeld? Por un segundo creyó haber encontrado el diario de su mamá, pero ese apellido le era desconocido. Sabía que el apellido de su mamá era Cooper, y que luego lo cambio a Turner cuando se casó con su papá, pero…

Respirando más fuerte de lo que se daba cuenta, la pequeña Karma recorrió las páginas del diario velozmente y vio que estaba, de hecho repleto de pequeñas notas. No era mucho, pero cuando vio que era la misma caligrafía que la de su mamá su corazón dio un brinco tan fuerte que le dolió.

Este diario era de su mamá.

Posó sus ojos sobre las primeras líneas del diario con el corazón latiendo como nunca, y se perdió en las palabras.

…

…

…

…

…

Querido diario, hoy debe haber sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida. En primer lugar, mi mamá trajo un pastel muy grande y todos pudimos comer, Sam estaba feliz su cara llena de torta lo decía todo. Yo y Claire nos reíamos de él, pero no se enojó. Estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho. En segundo lugar, como había comenzado a nevar ayer en la noche, hoy no tuvimos clases (ése fue un gran inicio de cumpleaños), pero sin duda lo mejor de todo fue cuando vi a mi papá llegar. Mamá había dicho que iba a tardar mucho más en volver a casa esta vez, pero ahí estaba. Apenas lo vi corrí hacia él, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pude. Claire y Sam también lo abrazaron.

-Amy. –me dijo sonriendo entregándome un pequeño objeto envuelto en papel de cumpleaños. –Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña.

Encontré en mis manos este diario y ahora mismo ya estoy escribiendo. Se lo prometí a mi papá. Vi que Claire se veía un poco celosa, pero no es mi culpa, incluso trate de decirle que podíamos compartir el diario pero dijo que no. Espero que no se haya enojado mucho… en fin, ya tengo sueño, pero me siento feliz, ya tengo doce años y mi papá volvió a la casa. Todo está bien.

…

…

…

…

…

Karma seguía sonriendo. Sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas, pero no estaba triste. Había leído tan sólo un pequeño párrafo pero ya sólo eso la había llevado a un mundo totalmente distinto, a pasar de que todavía había muchas cosas que no entendía, el leer sobre su mamá y su cumpleaños la hizo sumamente feliz.

Había leído un pequeño par de notas, pero no se había fijado que de hecho era gran parte de lo que su mamá había escrito en todo el diario. Supuso que siendo una niña pequeña no tendría mucha frecuencia escribiendo. Todavía quedaban un par de notas desparramadas entre varias páginas, era más que lo anterior pero ya no sabía si quería seguir leyendo. No quería terminar el libro muy rápido.

-¿Karma? –la voz de su tía despertó a Karma que se sentó encima del diario para esconderlo antes de que su tía lo viera.

Lauren entró con las mejillas encendidas y las cejas casi juntas. Karma conocía esa cara, era la que tenía su tía cada vez que se peleaba con alguien.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, pequeña?

Karma asintió despacio. Seguro su tía se preocupaba de las lágrimas que no se había molestado en limpiar.

-¿Estabas buscando algo? –preguntó Lauren apuntando al closet que seguía abierto.

Karma maldijo en su interior. –Sí… el viejo vestido de mi mamá…

Su tía tomó el vistió y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ella odiaba este vestido. –susurró casi para sí.

El comentario le extrañó a Karma y esperaba oír más, pero cómo siempre su tía sabía dejarla en la duda. Guardo todo y besó a Karma en la mejilla.

-Tengo que volver afuera, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿bien?

Asintiendo una vez más, Karma le dio el pie para irse y, a pesar de que habría preferido preguntarle sobre el diario o que le contara acerca de su mama y esas personas, no dijo nada. Sólo la vio irse, de todas maneras nunca le decía mucho.

Claro que en su mente los nombres ya no dejaban de circular. Claire, Sam, pero sobre todo el apellido Raudenfeld. Había mucho que todavía no sabía y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber.

Sin poder contenerse más, volvió a abrir el libro y se introdujo en las palabras de su mamá por segunda vez.

…

…

…

…

…

Las cosas han estado muy raras desde mi cumpleaños.

Toda la semana me la pasé jugando con mis hermanos y mi papá, pero mi mamá anda rara. Siempre dice lo mucho que extraña a papá, pero desde que está aquí parece casi odiarlo. Se pelean todo el tiempo y siempre lo mira feo. No entiendo que pudo pasar entre ellos. Y lo peor es que creo que mamá me culpa a mí, sé que es algo loco, pero siempre estaba como pendiente de lo que hago, casi como queriendo encontrarme haciendo algo malo. No sé. Es extraño.

Ya me empieza a preocupar, espero que se le pase pronto.

Hace unos días me levanté tarde de la cama para ir al baño, traté de no hacer ruido para no molestar a nadie, pero unas voces me llamaron la atención. Eran mis papás. Y estaban peleando. O levantaban la voz, seguramente para no despertarnos, pero se veían furiosos. Me sentí horrible y volví a acostarme pensando que fuera todo una pesadilla.

Es extraño que haga poco menos de una semana y unos días fuera yo tan feliz, ahora me siento muy triste. Mi papá acaba de irse a trabajar de nuevo. Claire no dejaba de llorar, abrazándolo de su pierna, Sam trataba de hacerse el fuerte pero veía como sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas. La única que se veía tranquila era mamá, y no podía dejar de enojarme. Todavía estoy enojada, no entiendo que haya pasado entre ellos pero ya ahora siempre estoy enojada cuando la veo. Desearía que mi papá estuviera aquí y no ella… siento que solo quiero llorar, pero mi papá me dijo antes de que me fuera.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Amy. Recuerda que eres la hermana mayor. Tus hermanos dependen de ti. Cuídalos mucho, pero no olvides de cuidarte a ti también.

-No quiero que te vayas, papá. –le había dicho llorando.

-Volveré más pronto de lo que te imaginas, mi pequeña. –me sonrió como siempre y logró calmarme.

Recuerdo que tomé la mano de Claire, que no dejaba de sollozar, mientras veía a mi papá irse en ese viejo auto suyo…

Ya dos semanas han pasado desde que mi papá se fue. Mi mamá sigue rara, pero como estoy cuidando de mis hermanos no me preocupo mucho en ella. No quiero fallarle a mi papá, se lo prometí. Siento que mis hermanos están cada vez más distanciados, y aunque trató de unirnos más siempre terminamos cada uno por su lado. Cada día extraño más a papá…

Creo que no puedo dejar de llorar. Hoy tuve una pelea con mi mamá, la encontré cocinando en la cocina, pero creí verla llorar, así que me acerqué a ella…

-¿Mami? –le pregunté tímidamente.

Ella no respondió en seguida, sólo me miró. Creí ver algo de rabia en sus ojos. Cuando pensé que no iba a decir nada, comenzó a vomitar palabras.

-Esto es todo tú culpa. Como siempre ha sido, es tu maldita culpa.

Tardé unos segundos en entender lo que me había dicho, ¿a qué se refería? Tuve el desagradable presentimiento de que hablaba de papá.

-¿Qué es mi culpa? Yo no hice nada.

-Sí, ¡sí lo hiciste! –dijo ella comenzando a levantar la voz. – ¡Es tu culpa que se haya ido, como siempre lo es!

Ya estaba llorando, pero a ella no le importaba.

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por esta familia… -decía con odio en su voz-, siempre serás tú _la favorita_.

Ya no entendía nada de lo que me decía, pero Claire, asustada por los ruidos había llegado. No quería que sufriera viéndonos pelear, ella era muy sensible.

-No quiero seguir peleando. –dijo tratando e contener mis lágrimas. –Vámonos, Claire…

-¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte!

Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia ella, bruscamente, pero Claire se pegó a mí, trataba de ayudarme. Ya sólo se oían nuestros gritos y justo Sam llegó para ayudarnos. Entre los tres, logramos liberarnos de ella. Creí que se volvería loca, pero solo se quedó llorando y nos pidió perdón.

-Mi niña. –lloraba al tiempo que me abrazaba. –Lo siento tanto…

No supe qué decir. Me sentía horrible y sólo deje que me abrazara. Por más disculpas que me dio no puedo dejar de pensar en como me habló y en que dijo que era mi culpa que papá se fuese. Ya no sé qué pensar, lo único que tengo claro es que llegare al fondo de todo esto, de una forma u otra.

…

…

…

…

…

Si lo primero que había leído dejó a Karma feliz, ahora ya no sabía qué pensar. Buscó en todas las páginas con cuidado, pero no veía nada más escrito. Llegó hasta la última y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que vio.

La última hoja estaba cortada, excepto por una pequeña parte en el fondo que decía:

 _Por siempre serás tú, Karma, hasta el último día de mi vida…_

Por un momento pensó que se refería a ella, pero algo en su interior parecía indicarle que tal vez esas palabras eran para otra persona.

Después de todo esto no sabía cómo sentirse, había sido demasiada información en un día para asimilarla toda a la vez, según ese diario su mama se apellidaba Raudenfeld… y tenía dos hermanos, Claire y Sam de los cuales ella nunca había escuchado… demasiados secretos rodeaban la memoria de su mamá, pero si de algo ya no tenía duda era que al igual que su madre había escrito, iba a llegar al fondo de todo esto, de una forma u otra.


End file.
